simsala_grimmfandomcom-20200214-history
Hansel and Gretel
Hansel and Gretel SimsalaGrimm Details Episode 3 Airdate November 3, 1999 }} Directed By Chris Doyle Chronology Previous Episode Tom Thumb Next Episode The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids Hansel and Gretel (in German: Hänsel und Gretel) ''is the third episode of the first season of SimsalaGrimm. Plot Magical book throws Yoyo and Doc Croc on a house made of woods. They see a woman arguing with her husband and his kids. When a girl asked for some more soup she started saying bad things to her. Then she starts to argue with the husband about his job. She made him to go to find a job in town and that meant that he would be gone for a little while. Realizing something will happen, Yoyo and Doc Croc gather some stones for a path to Hansel and Gretel. The woman went to woods with the children. Yoyo and Doc Croc were following them, but lost them and couldn't find them. Then Yoyo found them when he saw fire. The kids woke up and their stepmother wasn't there. They thought she was lost, but Yoyo and Doc Croc realized that maybe she left them on purpose and they decide to help the children. They showed them the stones they were throwing to remember the path and that led them to the house. When they showed up to stepmother's doors she was surprised and pretended to be sad because they were gone. The birds woke up Yoyo and Doc Croc because Hansel and Gretel were leaving the house again. They couldn't find any more stones so they used bread instead, but didn't realize that crows love bread and they ate it. Then wild boar showed up to eat the bread as well. Hansel and Gretel started crying thinking they will never find the way to home again. The day after they found the candy house and heard the voice of an old lady from the house. They asked her to eat something because they hadn't eaten for days and she invited them to the house and made them some food. The lady allowed them to have a bath and made them bed to sleep. Then she took magic broom while kids were asleep and Yoyo and Doc Croc decided to get into the house. They tried to woke up them, but witch was back and they couldn't. Yoyo stayed hidden, while Doc Croc made up a story for a witch. Then she made him her servant by turning him into a bear. She decided to lock him with chains. Witch took Hansel for a hand and locked him into prison like place. The witch prepared dinner for Hansel to gain weight. Doc Croc also wanted to eat something. He smelled honey in the woods and the witch hadn't eaten it for a long time and she decided to let him go to get her all honey. She went into the woods with him and he climbed to get honey and dropped it to her so she could eat it and that how he showed he was a good servant. Day after the witch asked if Hansel gained any weight and he took a bone of eaten chicken and she thought he didn't because she was blind. But she got tired of waiting and decided to eat him now. She made fire to bake him and called Gretel to tell her if the oven was hot enough. Yoyo had a plan to tie Doc Croc with chains while he is fully inhaled so he could break the chains. But Gretel had an idea and she locked the witch in the oven while she was checking herself if the oven is hot enough and she burned there. The oven exploded and they were free, but Doc Croc couldn't be found. They thought he died the moment she did because he was changed into a bear by her magic. But then he showed up in the remains of the oven. Then the house of candies broke, too and Hansel and Gretel saw gold and diamonds they could use to help their dad who was in trouble because he couldn't find job. When they arrived home they saw miserable father and they realized the stepmother was gone because he didn't find any job. But he saw diamonds from the witch's house and became happy thanks to his children. The Magical Book picks Yoyo and Croc into new adventures. Cast & Characters Locations * Hansel and Gretel's house * Woods * Candy House Notes/trivia *Doc Croc briefly mentions that he has a family. In Other Languages * German: ''Hänsel und Gretel * Spanish: Hansel y Gretel * Romanian: Hansel si Gretel * Polish: Jaś i Małgosia * Croatian: Ivica i Marica * French: Hansel et Gretel * Finnish: ''Hannu ja Kerttu '' Quotes Yoyo: "Watch your step." Doc Croc: "I said I am sorry." Gretel: "Are we going to see each other again?" Hansel: "Yes, are we?" Doc Croc: "Probably in some of our adventures, goodbye." Yoyo: "Crocky, I think we found heaven." on founding the Candy House. Yoyo: "If she didn't look like a witch, a person would say that she is kind." Doc Croc: "Listen, Yoyo, the book shouldn't be judged by its covers." Yoyo: "True, but that doesn't mean that I am going to like it. But if she was a book she would be definitely in murder books." on The Blind Witch Doc Croc: "Well, I never ate my greens. That runs in a family." explaining to witch why he is small. Doc Croc: "A bear, of all creatures!" Doc Croc: "Mam, as your servant, I will get you a bit with my pleasure." The Blind Witch: "A bit? I want it all!" The Blind Witch: "I can't wait no more! I will need to eat you on the way you are." Yoyo: "He was my good friend and he was nice to the children..." Doc Croc: "What do you mean "was"?" when Yoyo thought that Doc Croc died. Gallery yoyodocsleepinghansel.png|Yoyo and Doc Croc sleeping. yoyodocwitchgretel.png External Links * SimsalaGrimm on Wikipedia, the free Encyclopedia * SimsalaGrimm on IMDb * Crtani Film braca Grim Ivica i Marica.avi on Youtube Category:Season one Category:Episodes